


Hư ảnh

by nhathoang_cute



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhathoang_cute/pseuds/nhathoang_cute
Summary: Tình cảm Kuroko dành cho Akashi chưa bao giờ cường đại. Hóa ra nó vẫn ấp ủ ngay đây, kể cả khi lý trí vô tình tạm quên đi sự tồn tại của người kia, nhưng tình cảm này vẫn vẹn nguyên như phút ban đầu, và ngay lúc này đây, nó chưa bao giờ da diết đến thế.





	Hư ảnh

Hoàng hôn, cả bầu trời bị nhuộm bởi một màu đỏ rực.

Kuroko ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ, đưa tầm mắt phóng ra xa.

Cậu không phải tuýp người lãng mạn hay thích thưởng ngoạn cái đẹp. Chỉ đơn thuần là, khi ngồi nhìn bầu trời hoàng hôn rực rỡ kia, thâm tâm cậu lại nhớ về một người.

Cậu không biết bất kỳ điều gì về người kia hết, thậm chí chỉ là cái tên. Không hiểu sao, người đó lại rất hay xuất hiện trong những rất mơ của cậu. Không phải ác mộng đơn thuần, nhưng những giấc mơ đó đối với Kuroko không hề đẹp, không chan chứa ngọt ngào và đầy ắp kỉ niệm, trái lại, nó khiến cậu cảm thấy nhức nhối, vừa hối tiếc vừa dằn vặt, tựa như có gì đó vừa xuyên thấu tâm can.

Những rất mơ đó đã lặp đi lặp lại một thời gian rồi, đến nỗi khi hồi tưởng lại Kuroko vẫn còn nhớ như in từng chi tiết. Cũng dưới bầu trời hoàng hôn rực rỡ, người ấy đứng đó, với mái tóc đỏ hoàng gia và đôi mắt dị đồng. Nửa khuôn mặt người đó chìm trong bóng tối đến nỗi không rõ hình thù, nhưng con mắt màu hổ phách bên trái vẫn lóe lên, dù trong ánh chiều tà ấm áp cũng không tránh được cảm giác vừa lạnh lẽo vừa quỷ dị.

Người ấy chậm rãi mở miệng, gọi tên cậu, âm thanh trầm bổng vang vọng trong không gian, lại như chất chứa một nỗi trầm tư không tên nào đó, sau nhạt nhòa đi, nhanh chóng chìm vào tĩnh lặng, chút dấu vết nhỏ nhoi cũng chẳng còn...

Khuôn mặt đó, giọng nói đó, Kuroko không nhớ rõ, cũng chẳng thể nhớ ra chúng là của ai, nhưng thật làm cậu có chút... hoài niệm.

Dường như cậu và người kia... đã từng gặp mặt cách đây từ rất rất lâu. Và hơn nữa, người kia đối với cậu, thực sự rất quan trọng, và ngay trong tim cậu, có một thứ gì đó vẫn đang cuộn trào.

Nếu có thể, cậu muốn gặp người thanh niên có mái tóc đỏ rực như bầu trời hoàng hôn này.

"Cộc, cộc...!"

Tiếng gõ cửa nhè nhẹ vang lên, Kuroko chưa kịp nói mời vào thì cửa đã bật mở, người gõ là một nam thiếu niên tầm tuổi Kuroko, có mái tóc màu nâu hơi rối và mặc một chiếc hoodie dài tay màu xanh lục. Người kia không bước vào mà chỉ đứng ngoài cửa, nói vọng vào:

"Ê Kuroko, đến giờ ăn rồi."

"Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko sang một hồi ngạc nhiên cũng gật đầu, nhảy khỏi bệ cửa rồi nhanh chóng cùng thiếu niên tóc nâu sẫm tên Ogiwara kia xuống dưới tầng, thẳng hướng đến nhà bếp.

Cả Kuroko và Ogiwara Shigehiro đều là trẻ mồ côi, đang được nuôi nấng và dạy dỗ tại trại trẻ tình thương này. Bố mẹ của Ogiwara thì Kuroko không rõ, hắn chẳng bao giờ chịu nói bất cứ điều gì về họ cả. Riêng bố mẹ của Kuroko, họ đã ra đi bởi một lý do rất đột ngột: tai nạn giao thông, bỏ lại Kuroko khi cậu mới mười tuổi.

Biến cố năm đó xảy ra cũng đã bảy năm, vào đúng ngày sinh nhật mười tuổi của cậu. Kuroko vẫn còn nhớ rõ cảnh tượng kinh hoàng ấy. Chiếc taxi đang chở gia đình cậu bị nghiền nát bởi sức ép khủng khiếp của chiếc container. Mẹ cậu đã đẩy cậu ra khỏi chiếc xe trước khi nó lao xuống vực và bốc cháy dữ dội. Tay tài xế chiếc taxi bị thương nặng, hiện vẫn đang sống đời thực vật. Còn bố mẹ cậu bị bệnh viện trả về. Hai người đã không còn thời gian.

Kuroko vẫn còn nhớ rõ ánh mắt mẹ nhìn cậu khi ấy. Bà không khóc cũng không cười, nhưng trong đôi mắt mờ đục đó vẫn ánh lên một thứ gì đó rất mạnh mẽ, như thể bà đang cố gắng nhắn nhủ với Kuroko một điều vào phút giây tử biệt cuối cùng, rằng Kuroko hãy cố gắng sống tiếp, sống thật tốt, mặc dù không còn hai người họ ở bên...

Kuroko trở thành trẻ mồ côi từ đó. Không họ hàng thân thích trong khi còn quá nhỏ, và rồi cậu đã được đón vào nuôi dạy tại cô nhi viện này.

Sau vụ tai nạn, Kuroko bị mất trí nhớ tạm thời. Ngoại trừ cái tên của mình ra, tất cả, cậu đều quên sạch. Bác sĩ nói đó chỉ là di chứng tâm lý, sẽ mau chóng qua nhanh thôi. Nhờ điều trị tích cực nên sau bảy năm, kí ức của cậu đã dần hồi phục.

Các mẹ nuôi ở đây đều rất tốt. Lũ trẻ chan hòa, yêu thương lẫn nhau. Ngoại trừ việc mồ côi cha mẹ thì Kuroko ở đây cũng có một cuộc sống rất đỗi bình thường như bao đứa trẻ khác.

"Kuroko, cậu xúc cơm, còn để tôi chia canh và thịt nhé!"

Ogiwara vừa đập nhẹ vào vai Kuroko vừa nói. Kuroko gật đầu rồi nhanh chóng ra bếp, chỗ nồi cơm lớn bắt đầu công việc. Cậu và người bạn thân kia là những đàn anh lớn nhất của trại trẻ, nên bọn họ đã tự giác xin đảm đương công việc chia phần ăn mỗi bữa cho các em nhỏ hơn. Công việc không quá nặng nhọc, bù lại, cả Kuroko và Ogiwara đều thấy rất vui.

Nhìn đám trẻ xếp hàng dài ngay ngắn phía trước, ríu ra ríu rít xin cơm, Kuroko không khỏi nở một nụ cười. Cậu thầm nhủ sau này phải thi vào ngành Sư phạm mầm non, để ra làm giáo viên chăm sóc những đứa bé mũm mĩm dễ thương thế này mới được.

Bữa ăn như bao ngày diễn ra sôi nổi và ấm cúng, không khác gì những gia đình bình thường.

"Này," Ogiwara gọi "Bọn mình mười bảy rồi, chỉ còn ít thời gian nữa thôi là rời trại trẻ tự lập rồi nhỉ?"

"Ừ." Kuroko nhàn nhạt trả lời. Cậu vẫn đang bận xúc cơm cho một cô bé mới hai tuổi.

Thấy Kuroko không có biểu tình gì mấy, Ogiwara cũng không nói gì nữa mà chỉ im lặng ăn tiếp bữa tối, ánh mắt thoáng một chút xao động.

Bên kia, Kuroko tay ngừng xúc cơm, kín đáo nén tiếng thở dài.

______

Hôm sau, Kuroko có việc phải ra ngoài, trên đường đi, cậu gặp lại Aomine, một đàn anh đã từng sống cùng tại trại trẻ, hiện đã rời trại tự lập và đang học ngành An ninh. Aomine cũng thỉnh thoảng về trại thăm cậu và các em, nhưng dạo này chắc vì đang học năm cuối nên y cũng không hay về lắm.

Kuroko cúi đầu chào Aomine. Y gật đầu rồi vỗ vai cậu, hỏi thăm vài câu về bản thân cậu và cả lũ đàn em ở trại trẻ nữa.

"Oi Aomine, ai thế? Người quen à?"

Giọng nói trầm khàn của một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi vang lên sau lưng Aomine. Y không quay lại mà chỉ né sang. Kuroko đưa mắt theo hướng âm thanh vừa phát ra, nhìn thấy người kia, ánh mắt chợt sững lại.

Mái tóc... đỏ rực?

Nhưng... có gì không đúng lắm.

"Ờ. Mày làm quái gì mà lâu thế Kagami?!"

Aomine khó chịu hỏi, giọng điệu mất đi mấy phần kiên nhẫn.

"Tao phải đi xin giấy, chỗ đó hết sạch rồi." Thanh niên tóc đỏ hung tên Kagami trả lời, lại đưa tay phải ra sau gáy gãi gãi.

"Tetsu," Aomine quay ra nhìn Kuroko, rồi đưa ngón tay cái chỉ chỉ vào Kagami, giới thiệu "Bạn anh, Kagami Taiga, nó đang học Phòng cháy chữa cháy."

Kuroko giật mình, định thần lại hoàn cảnh. Nghe Aomine nói thế thì qua loa gật đầu, rồi lại hướng người kia, đều đều nói:

"Rất vui được gặp anh..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya đúng không? Aomine nó cũng kể về em vài lần rồi."

Kagami hồ hởi làm quen, không để ý ánh mắt Kuroko đã dần tối lại.

Hóa ra... không phải người đó...

"Thôi em có việc phải đi trước, chào hai anh."

Kuroko cúi đầu rồi nhanh chóng rời khỏi, từ đầu đến cuối không để Kagami vào tầm mắt.

_____

Ngày giỗ của cha mẹ Kuroko, cậu mua một bó hoa cúc vàng rồi chọn buổi sáng sớm đến nghĩa trang nơi chôn cất hai người.

Kuroko nén thở, chầm chậm bước vào cổng nghĩa trang, bó hoa trong tay lúc nào đã bị siết chặt đến thân lá hơi nát.

Nghĩa trang nơi chôn cất cha mẹ cậu không rộng lắm, nằm im lìm trên một con đồi nhỏ quanh năm vắng vóng người. Bây giờ là mùa đông, tuyết không rơi nhiều nhưng trời khá lạnh. Không biết là do không khí buốt giá hay cảm xúc đau đớn đến thấu tâm can mà cơ thể Kuroko lại run lên từng hồi, đôi mắt trong suốt như thủy tinh từ lúc nào đã sớm trở lên mờ đục.

Ở cổng chính của nghĩa trang, đi từ bên trong ra, ngược chiều với Kuroko, là một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi.

Người đó âu phục, trên dưới một màu đen tuyền, pha lẫn chút bí ẩn cùng lạnh lẽo.

Tay người đó cầm một bó hoa hồng đỏ, trong không gian u tịch cùng xám đen, bó hồng đỏ thẫm như màu máu dung hòa với mái tóc sắc huyết tỏa ra một quầng sáng tựa hào quang nhàn nhạt, trông xa có vẻ rất nổi bật và gay gắt.

Kuroko chợt nghĩ: "Làm gì có ai đi viếng bằng hoa hồng chứ? Thật kỳ lạ."

Nhưng ngoài ra còn có điều gì đó ở người kia khiến cậu không thể nào dời mắt được, mà cứ tiếp tục đứng đó, nhìn chăm chăm về hướng bóng dáng người đàn ông xa lạ mà quen thuộc kia.

Những hình ảnh trong giấc mơ đó lại hiện lên rõ nét trong tâm trí Kuroko, tua lại từng chi tiết rõ ràng như một thước phim quay chậm, làm đôi chân cậu bỗng chốc trở nên run rẩy, bước đi chậm dần rồi dừng hẳn lại. Tim vì thế mà cũng đập loạn, đôi bàn tay lại càng siết chặt hơn.

Thứ cảm giác kì lạ này, đó là gì vậy? Khuôn mặt băng lãnh kia, sao lại quen thuộc đến thế?

Mái tóc đỏ rực tựa ánh hoàng hôn... con ngươi dị sắc quỷ dị lạnh lẽo, mặc dù mang vẻ lùng tàn nhẫn nhưng đáy mắt lại hằn lên vẻ ảm đạm bi thương...

Người đó không dừng lại, cứ tiếp tục đi về phía trước, chầm chậm lướt qua Kuroko, một giây cũng không do dự.

Chỉ đến khi bụi cây gần đó vang lên một tiếng động, nhỏ nhoi nhưng sắc bén, Kuroko mới giật mình tỉnh táo, nhìn xung quanh tìm kiếm, nhưng người kia đã biến mất từ lúc nào, một chút dấu vết cũng không lưu lại.

Kuroko vỗ nhẹ hai bên má, có xua tan thứ cảm xúc rối ren trong lòng mình, sau đó nhanh chóng bước vào cổng nghĩa trang, tìm nơi huyệt đạo của cha mẹ.

Những ngôi mộ trong nghĩa trang cỏ xanh đã mọc um tùm, lá vàng khô rơi rất nhiều bên trên, chứng tỏ nơi này lâu ngày chưa quét dọn. Nhưng có điều Kuroko cảm thấy kì lạ, duy chỉ hai ngôi mộ của cha mẹ cậu, mặc dù nằm ngay bên dưới tán cây cổ thụ lá rụng vàng úa, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không có cỏ mọc, cùng được quét tước lá khô cẩn thận gọn gàng, mảnh đất khô cằn xung quanh lại trồng thêm vài bụi thiết mộc lan nho nhỏ được vun bón tươi tốt, xua tan đi vài cảm giác u ám cùng kinh rợn.

Kuroko đã lâu không đến đây, nên tuyệt nhiên chuyện này không phải do cậu làm. Vậy thì... là ai, họ làm điều này có mục đích gì...?

Điều thứ hai làm Kuroko ngạc nhiên hơn cả, là trên nền mộ, một bông hồng đỏ đặt gọn ghẽ bên trên, rực rỡ yêu kiều, tỏa ánh hào quang sắc huyết, nổi bật trong nền trời xám lạnh, giống như bóng hình xán lạn, vừa quen thuộc vừa xa lạ của người kia...

"Của người vừa nãy sao?" Kuroko nhặt bông hồng lên, nhìn ngắm những cánh hồng mảnh mai e ấp. Bông hồng tựa như được kết bởi nắng hoàng hôn dịu nhẹ, vừa rực rỡ lại mang cho cậu thứ cảm giác vừa thân quen vừa hoài niệm, lại có chút mang mác buồn.

Lá hồng dần héo lại, lạnh ngắt giữa trời đông buốt giá.

Mặt Trời dần nhô lên từ chân trời phía Đông, sắc trời dần hửng sáng. Ánh nắng vàng dịu dàng phủ xuống mặt đất, bao trùm lấy khuôn mặt Kuroko, mái tóc băng lam lúc nào đã trở nên nhợt nhạt...

Kuroko vô tình chạm vào thân cành hoa hơi mạnh, một chiếc gai nhỏ xiên qua đầu ngón tay cậu, tạo thành vệt xước dài, một giọt máu đỏ thẫm nhỏ xuống...

_____

"Con về rồi ạ."

Kuroko về nhà lúc quá trưa. Một người đàn bà trung niên tóc nâu mặc tạp dề trắng chạy ra cửa sau khi nghe thấy tiếng chào của cậu. Bà chào đón cậu bằng một cái ôm ấm áp rồi điềm đạm nở một nụ cười.

"Tetsuya này, hôm nay cũng là sinh nhật con," bà vui vẻ nói, gần như reo lên "ta đã nhờ Shigehiro đi đặt bánh rồi. Hôm nay con không cần làm gì đâu, ta cũng cùng mấy đứa nhỏ làm cơm, coi như chúc mừng con nhé!"

Trên khuôn mặt Kuroko thoáng nét ái ngại. Cậu lấy tay gãi má và nói:

"Thật ngại quá, để mọi người phiền như vậy. Hơn nữa hôm nay cũng là ngày giỗ của cha mẹ con mà..."

Ánh mắt người đàn bà đối diện có chút trùng xuống rồi nhanh chóng trở lại bình thường.

"A... ta biết. Nhưng Tetsuya này," bà nhìn Kuroko bằng ánh mắt trìu mến cùng yêu thương chân thành "người chết đã chết, người sống phải tiếp tục sống, con không nhớ ta đã nói gì sao?"

Kuroko gật đầu rồi lại cúi gằm mặt xuống, mái tóc băng lam dài che khuất nửa khuôn mặt, không để người đối diện nhìn thấy biểu cảm nặng trĩu của mình.

"Vâng thưa vú, con nhớ..."

Cậu chậm rãi nói, âm thanh có chút nghẹn ngào. Đã bảy năm trôi qua, cái chết của cha mẹ cậu cũng đã nguôi ngoai không ít, nhưng chỉ là... thật khó chất nhận rằng họ đã không còn trên cõi đời này.

Chia ly là một điều đáng sợ, nhất là khi nó xảy ra đột ngột mà không báo trước.

Kể từ vụ tai nạn năm đó, có rất nhiều thứ đã rời bỏ cậu. Gia đình hạnh phúc, tuổi thơ êm đềm, những kí ức tươi đẹp...

Thậm chí, Kuroko biết rằng mình đã đánh rơi một thứ gì đó rất quan trọng, nhưng sau bảy năm cậu vẫn chưa thể nhớ lại đó là gì. Kuroko vẫn luôn cảm thấy bứt rứt vì điều đó, một điều từ lâu đã bị chôn vùi trong tàn dư quá khứ, trong ngọn lửa thời gian cháy thành tro, khó mà khôi phục. Cậu đã âm thầm chịu đựng điều này từ rất lâu. Thân thể cậu, linh hồn cậu vẫn đang bị một thứ ảo ảnh quỷ quái nào đó dày vò. Người ta bảo thời gian sẽ xóa nhòa tất cả, nhưng đối với Kuroko, đó lại là một nỗi thống khổ cùng cực tim gan.

Giá như, cậu có thể nhớ ra người kia, con người với cậu là nắm giữ chìa khóa giải mã mọi điều.

Bấy lâu nay, Kuroko không hề biết rằng, cậu đang dần bị bóng đen quá khứ nuốt chửng...

_____

Nhìn bóng dáng người mẹ nuôi đi khuất, Kuroko mới rời khỏi bếp.

Bỗng dưng Kuroko nghe thấy có tiếng nhạc từ đâu đó vang lên, da diết và trầm lắng, vừa ngọt ngào dịu dàng, vừa như chất chứa một nỗi buồn mang mác không tên. Một bản nhạc chứa chan đầy cảm xúc.

Giai điệu này, thật quen thuộc...

Dường như bản nhạc này, đã nằm trong một mảnh kí ức trôi xa nào đó...

Một cảm xúc kỳ lạ lại dậy lên trong lòng Kuroko, lý trí trống rỗng và bất an, nhưng con tim lại liên tục xao xuyến cùng thổn thức. Dường như tiềm thức cậu vừa bỏ qua một điều nào đó, thực sự rất quan trọng.

Kuroko bất giác hướng tiếng nhạc mà bước theo. Đôi tay từ lúc nào đã siết chặt lại thành quyền, đặt lên ngực trái. Âm thanh càng lúc càng trở lên rõ ràng, dẫn bước chân Kuroko tới một căn phòng nhỏ.

Nơi này là nhà kho của trại trẻ, nằm trên tầng ba gác mái. Cửa phòng mở hờ, nhưng khoảng cách không đủ lớn để người ngoài nhìn vào trong. Kuroko đẩy cửa bước vào, đập vào mắt cậu là bóng hình bé nhỏ của một đứa trẻ tóc bạc sáu tuổi, trên tay cầm một hộp nhạc nhỏ, dường như tiếng nhạc cậu vừa nghe thấy phát ra từ thứ đồ chơi này.

\- Haizaki-kun?

Đứa trẻ tên Haizaki giật mình quay lại, đóng nắp hộp nhạc vào, kéo theo là một khoảng im ắng. Đúng như Kuroko đoán, thứ nó cầm trên tay là một hộp nhạc, hơn nữa chính xác tiếng nhạc khi nãy đã được phát ra ở đây.

\- Anh Kuroko?

\- Ừ. - Kuroko tiếng đến trước mặt đứa trẻ, ngồi xổm trước mặt nó, đưa mắt dán chặt vào thứ đồ vật nó cầm trên tay - Đó là hộp nhạc à? Cho anh mượn được không?

Haizaki lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, rồi lại xòe tay Kuroko rồi để hộp nhạc vào trong.

\- Không, của anh mà! Khi nãy em lên đây tìm đồ thì cái này rơi xuống, từ đống đồ cũ của anh chất trên nóc tủ.

Nói rồi Haizaki chạy biến ra khỏi phòng, để lại Kuroko cùng một mảnh trầm mặc.

Kuroko cầm hộp nhạc trên tay ngắm nghía. Vật này dường như được làm từ gỗ hoa hồng, đâu đây vẫn còn thoang thoảng mùi hương mặc dù vỏ hộp theo thời gian đã sờn mốc. Bên ngoài còn được khắc vài hàng chữ nhỏ nhưng đã mòn đi không còn đọc rõ. Hộp nhạc hình lăng trụ đáy lục giác, nằm gọn trong tay Kuroko. Nắp hộp được gắn vào thân bởi bản lề nhỏ, trông có vẻ rất chắc chắn.

Kuroko mở hộp nhạc ra, tiếng nhạc lại vang lên. Lòng hộp khoét nông, lại có vài mảnh gỗ mỏng được cắt thành hình mặt trời, mặt trăng, ngôi sao đang chuyển động đều đều trên một dải hình tròn theo tiếng nhạc.

Nắp hộp là hình lăng trụ giống với thân hộp, cao chừng hai centimet với bụi phủ đầy. Kuroko ghé nhìn lòng trong nắp hộp, phủi bớt bụi, cậu thất thần nhìn tấm ảnh nhỏ cỡ lòng bàn tay đứa trẻ được gắn chặt vào lòng nắp.

Tấm ảnh sờn cũ, nhăn nheo thảm hại và có vài vết mốc nhỏ, năm tháng đã in hằn lên nó thứ dấu tích cũ kĩ của thời gian. Mép ảnh rách tả tơi, nhưng vẫn đủ để Kuroko thấy rõ từng chi tiết.

Trong ảnh chụp hai người, một nam thiếu niên và một cậu bé. Thiếu niên tóc đỏ cùng đôi mắt sắc huyết đồng hợp với màu tóc, tay dắt đứa trẻ tầm chín mười tuổi, tóc lam mắt lam.

Cả bức ảnh màu sắc hài hòa, xanh đỏ tương phản lẫn nhau. Khuôn mặt hai người trong ảnh tỏ vẻ viên mãn, với một nụ cười nhẹ trên mặt thiếu niên tóc đỏ và một nụ cười thật tươi trên mặt đứa trẻ tóc lam, tạo cảm giác ấm áp yên bình trọn vẹn.

Trên tấm ảnh đề một hàng chữ nhỏ được viết nắn nót: "From Akashi Seijuro, to Kuroko Tetsuya - Chúc em sinh nhật tròn mười tuổi".

Kuroko vuốt nhẹ hàng chữ. Từ trên mặt kéo đến cảm giác ươn ướt. Cậu đưa tay lên, là nước mắt sao?

Có cái gì đang lũ lượt chảy vào đầu Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuro?

Mái tóc, đôi mắt đỏ?

Kuroko sững sờ, hộp nhạc trong tay lúc nào rơi xuống, đập mạnh vào nền nhà phát ra một tiếng "cốp" sắc bén nghe rất chói tai.

Cậu nhặt hộp nhạc lên, cầm chắc trên tay rồi chạy xuống cầu thang, ra khỏi nhà.

_____

Chuyến tàu gần nhất từ Tokyo về Kyoto chuẩn bị khởi hành. Kuroko ngồi trên ghế cạnh cửa sổ, trong tay siết chặt hộp nhạc gỗ.

Chút nắng hoàng hôn ít ỏi còn sót lại của buổi chiều tà chiếu rọi qua khung cửa kính, nhạt nhòa so với ánh đèn điện trong chuyến tàu ít người.

Kuroko cứ ngồi thẫn thờ như vậy một ngồi lâu. Cậu không thể mở nắp hộp nhạc ra lần nữa. Cậu không đủ can đảm.

Người đó, sao cậu lại có thể quên được chứ?

Akashi Seijuro, con trai một nghệ nhân làm hộp nhạc nổi tiếng. Khi cậu vẫn ở cùng cha mẹ trong căn nhà cũ ở Kyoto, đó là người bạn đầu tiên, cũng là người bạn duy nhất của cậu trong mười năm đầu đời.

Akashi hơn cậu bảy tuổi, chững chạc và trưởng thành. Mẹ anh mất sớm, anh sống với cha. Cha anh là một nghệ nhân rất bận bịu với những đơn hàng lớn nhỏ ở xưởng gỗ. Ông thường vắng mặt ở nhà, kể cả vào ngày chủ nhật.

Kuroko mờ nhạt bẩm sinh, cảm giác tồn tại rất thấp, đó cũng là lý do cậu rất ít bạn. Nhưng Akashi luôn là người nhận ra Kuroko đầu tiên khi cậu bị lạc, cho dù là trong biển người vô tận.

Akshi Seijuro, trong trí nhớ của Kuroko, là một người ấm áp, ôn nhu, dịu dàng. Một người biết cách lắng nghe, săn sóc, nhẫn nại và đặc biệt đối với Kuroko, người đó luôn là một chỗ dựa vững chắc nhất. Anh không hẳn đáp ứng cho người khác hết những thứ mà họ muốn, nhưng bù lại, anh biết cách đem đến cho họ thứ mà họ cần. Kuroko vẫn luôn ngưỡng mộ Akashi, người thanh niên tóc đỏ với đôi mắt sắc huyết đọc thấu được suy nghĩ của người khác. Anh luôn biết cậu nghĩ gì, cần gì, và sẽ đem đến cho cậu những điều tốt nhất, một cảm giác an toàn và bình yên.

Tình cảm Kuroko dành cho Akashi chưa bao giờ cường đại. Hóa ra nó vẫn ấp ủ ngay đây, kể cả khi lý trí vô tình tạm quên đi sự tồn tại của người kia, nhưng tình cảm này vẫn vẹn nguyên như phút ban đầu, và ngay lúc này đây, nó chưa bao giờ da diết đến thế.

Kuroko chắc chắn người trong tấm ảnh và người cậu đã gặp ở nghĩa trang sáng nay đều cùng một người, con người tóc đỏ mà bấy lâu nay trong giấc mơ mà cậu đã hằng tìm kiếm. Nhưng so với cảm giác tiếp xúc ấm áp nhu hòa của người kia khi xưa, bầu không khí xung quanh Akashi dường như đã thay đổi, vừa lạnh lùng vừa xa cách.

Trong đầu Kuroko phản phất hình ảnh đôi mắt dị sắc một đỏ một kim, nhưng lại nhanh chóng nhạt nhòa, chìm vào quên lãng...

_____

Kuroko dời khỏi ga, theo trí nhớ hướng thẳng hướng căn nhà cũ.

Trên đường về Kuroko có gặp lại vài người quen khi xưa, Riko và Hyuga, huấn luyện viên một đội bóng rổ trẻ em trong câu lạc bộ trên tỉnh. Hai người thấy cậu thì tỏ vẻ rất ngạc nhiên, nhưng sau đó là vui mừng không kém. Kuroko lễ phép chào rồi lập tức hỏi thăm tin tức về Akashi.

Riko lắc đầu, gương mặt tỏ vẻ không hiểu.

"Akashi Seijuro? Ai vậy, người quen của em à?"

Riko sau một cái nhíu mày liền đánh mắt quay sang nhìn Hyuga đang đứng bên cạnh. Anh cũng lắc đầu.

"Ơ... Nhưng em nhớ khi xưa vài lần anh chị còn đi hộ hè với em và anh ấy mà?"

"Vậy à... ai nhỉ?" Khuôn mặt Riko đăm chiêu, lại có chút căng thẳng, như đang cố gắng lục lọi hết phần kí ức trong đầu để kiểm chứng điều Kuroko vừa nói.

"A..." Hyuga khe khẽ reo lên "nghe em kể cậu ta tóc đỏ, Kagami chăng?"

"Hyuga cậu hâm à?" Riko nghe xong thì véo mạnh anh bạn đứng cạnh một cái "Kuroko-kun đã nói cậu thanh niên đó tên Akashi rồi mà? Hơn nữa Kagami-kun hơn tám năm trước vẫn còn ở Mĩ!"

"Hở, ờ nhỉ." Hyuga gãi gãi đầu rồi quay sang nhìn Kuroko "Xin lỗi em nhé Kuroko, không giúp được gì rồi."

"Vậy khi nào có tin tức gì bọn chị nhất định sẽ nhắn em."

Hyuga còn vỗ vai Kuroko "Lâu lắm mới gặp lại em, đường đột quá, bây giờ anh chị phải đi có việc, gặp lại sau, nhớ giữ liên lạc."

Kuroko nôn nóng gật đầu, nhìn bóng hai người đi xa rồi khuất hẳn, trong lòng bối rối cùng bất an.

Cậu tiếp tục chạy về hướng nhà mình, gặp thêm vài người quen, những người theo kí ức của cậu ít nhiều liên quan tới Akashi và đã gặp qua anh nhiều lần, thậm chí nói là thân quen cũng không quá đáng, như Mibuchi, chủ tiệm thẩm mĩ hay Hayama, chủ quán cà phê. Nhưng tất cả bọn họ đều lắc đầu và hỏi cùng một câu, với cái nhìn khó hiểu và khuôn mặt bối rối:

"Akashi Seijuro là ai?"

Thái độ của họ rất lạ, cứ như là tất cả những ký ức của họ về người kia đều bị xóa sạch, hoặc có thể, trên thế gian này...

Akashi Seijuro, chưa bao giờ tồn tại.

Kuroko sợ một điều rằng, kí ức của cậu sẽ một lần nữa vỡ tan thành từng mảnh, đem bóng hình người kia vào hư vô, dần rời xa tiềm thức. Khó khăn áp chế cảm xúc nặng nề đè lên lồng ngực, Kuroko không hỏi thêm ai bất cứ điều gì nữa, cậu lập tức chạy một mạch về hướng căn nhà cũ. May thay cảm giác tồn tại vốn thấp, trên đường Kuroko có gặp vài người quen cũ, nhưng họ không nhận ra cậu nên cũng không gọi lại bắt chuyện hay gì cả.

Căn nhà nhỏ của gia đình Kuroko xuất hiện trước mặt, cũ kĩ và im ắng. Dây leo quấn chằng chịt bên ngoài cùng vài bức tường đổ vỡ mốc đen. Đội thợ xây đã đến thi công rất đông, đặng phá dỡ căn nhà bàn giao cho chủ mới.

Con hẻm nhỏ bên cạnh nhà Kuroko dẫn đến nhà Akashi, Kuroko vẫn còn nhớ rõ. Cậu cố gắng chạy thật nhanh vào. Hai bức tường hai bên dọc con hẻm lởm chởm gạch vữa cùng rong rêu ẩm mốc. Cuối con hẻm xuất hiện một cổng lớn bằng sắt dẫn đến một căn nhà. Đó là căn nhà nằm duy nhất trong đây.

Căn nhà đã bỏ hoang từ lúc nào, tường nhà bong tróc cùng nứt vỡ, nhìn qua thoạt nhiên có thể thấy căn nhà này đã lâu không có người ghé thăm hay tu sửa. Cỏ mọc um tùm khắp sân. Không khí bao quanh xám lạnh cùng u ám. Nắng hoàng hôn chiếu rọi chỗ có chỗ không cũng không đủ để không gian nơi đây ấm áp hơn, mà trái lại, càng tăng thêm cảm giác ngột ngạt cùng nặng nề.

Cửa chính không khóa, Kuroko mở cửa bước vào. Nhà rộng, đồ đạc đơn sơ. Trần và sàn phủ đầy bụi. Qua ô cửa sổ vỡ, nắng chiều chiếu rọi vào căn nhà, ngay một chiếc bàn gỗ đặt giữa phòng khách.

Kuroko tiến đến chiếc bàn. Chiếc bàn này cậu vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ, người ấy khi xưa hay ngồi ở đây, cùng cậu đọc sách, ngắm hoàng hôn, ăn bánh uống trà và nghe những bản nhạc êm dịu.

Kuroko không hiểu trong lòng mình hiện có những cảm xúc gì nữa. Đầu óc cậu thực sự trống rỗng, nhưng không phải vì mất bình tĩnh hay bất lực. Cậu chỉ bình thản đặt hộp nhạc lên bàn, đôi mắt băng lam trong veo rũ xuống, một tia nuối tiếc hay đau thương cũng không hiện hữu. Cứ như, ngay cả đối với bản thân Kuroko, Akashi Seijuro trên cõi đời này... cũng chưa bao giờ tồn tại.

Kuroko cắn chặt môi dưới, cậu cảm thấy hô hấp có chút khó khăn.

Màu đỏ thuần thúy khi xưa, thứ sắc màu mà cậu rất yêu, thực sự đã rời bỏ cậu, hoặc có thể, màu sắc đó ngay từ đầu đều do cậu ngộ nhận mà ra...

Akashi Seijuro... là ai?

Kuroko đưa mắt nhìn xuống. Trên mặt bàn chỉ có một tách trà nhỏ cũng vài chiếc cốc sứ cũ kĩ được đựng gọn gàng trong khay, với vài vết mốc đen cùng sứt mẻ nham nhở. Bên cạnh khay trà là một bình thuỷ tinh nhỏ, chỉ cắm độc nhất một bông hoa hồng. Bông hồng đỏ với sắc màu bí ẩn ma mị theo thời gian đã héo rũ, kết thành một màu đen đặc quánh như bóng tối, lại như một thứ hư ảnh sắp lụi tàn, lạnh lùng cùng trống rỗng.

Nhịp tim đều đều không hề thay đổi, nhưng tại sao, đôi chân của Kuroko lại như muốn ngã quỵ xuống?

Akashi Seijuro, chính là bi ai lớn nhất của Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nắp hộp nhạc bỗng dưng bật mở, tiếng nhạc một lần nữa lại vang lên da diết mà sầu bi. Vẫn là hương gỗ hoa hồng thoang thoảng dịu nhẹ trong không khí, nhưng trong tấm ảnh gắn trên nắp hộp, tuy đứa trẻ tóc lam vẫn đứng đó, nhưng thanh niên tóc đỏ đã biến mất từ lúc nào...


End file.
